I'll sing once more
by elanne
Summary: When Georg returns home to find his children wearing drapes instead of their uniforms, and running around rather than marching and breathing deeply, he is angry. However, the visitor that arrives after his fateful confrontation with the governess at the lake makes him livid. The events of the day force him to re-evaluate his past decisions and his future plans. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers. I don't really know where this story idea came from but I decided to have a go at writing it over the Christmas holidays and this is the resulting first chapter. This story is AU so it will deviate from the original story quite dramatically. I apologise if many of the details here are inaccurate historically (I'm sure they probably are) but although I did research in particular the Hitler Youth program on Austria, I am no History expert- just a fan of The Sound of Music and its characters.

Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. If you did like it please review and if not that's ok, please review anyway.

Happy New Year! Elle. X

…

Georg Von Trapp inhaled sharply, aware that the blood was rising to his face and his fists clenching with every new revelation governess number 12 spilled forth. He should have known this would happen. The moment he saw her there, an invader in his ballroom, mere moments after being shown into his home, he should have known that she had no discipline, no regard for decorum and no chance of appropriately disciplining his children.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact for even a second, he moved towards her, clenching from the exertion of keeping his growing anger in check. When he was close enough that he could smell the faint trace of honey (did she use honey scented soap? Was that really appropriate for a nun?) he spoke, his voice dangerously low: "Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg, dressed up in nothing but some old drapes?" He rung them before him in exasperation, droplets of water flying onto her already sobbing dress, as well as onto his own clothes, yet the infuriating woman in front of him remained unfazed and unflinching. He could only hope that the people of Salzburg did not recognise his children or somehow had not noticed 7 children running around town in curtains no less!

Barely a beat passed before she answered. "Ummhumm" she nodded enthusiastically-smiling- surely mocking him- laughing at his embarrassment and outrage. "And having a marvellous time!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she taunted him, infuriating him further.

How could she remain so controlled when 11 others had crumbled at the smallest challenge from his children, let alone from him? Now his anger was tinged with exasperation. Had she not heard a word he had said to her that night, the night he had found her dancing around her bedroom with his 7 children in tow, two hours after their bed time?

"They have uniforms!"

"Straightjackets, if you'll forgive me!"

He flinched. How dare she!

"I will not forgive you for that! He exclaimed, turning from her. She was going too far. If she knew what was good for her she would stop now but it appeared for the third time since their fated meeting that she had no understanding of how dangerously close she was walking along the edge of his tolerance.

A cloud of red fog descended over his vision as they fired off retort after retort, as she tried to comment on each of his children, as if she knew them better than he, he who had made them and raised them.

"I don't wish to hear anymore from you!"

"I know you don't, but you've got to!" He gaped at her in shock. Where did she get the gall to…?

"Now take Liesl. She's not a child."

"-Not one more word- "

"Soon she'll be a woman and you won't even know her." His daughter? A woman? She was still barely a young lady what was the silly girl talking about? He shock his head trying to rid himself of her words but failing as he just kept talking and talking, ripping him to shreds over and over.

"Friedrich wants to be a man but you're not here to show him how- "

"Don't you dare tell me-"

"Brigitta could tell you about him. She notices everything."

"Kurt acts tough to hide the pain he feels when you ignore him. . .the way you do all of them. Louisa, I don't know about yet but someone's got to find out about her."

She was possibly the most infuriating individual he had even encountered, seeming to know perfectly how to cause him pain- small, unrelenting stabs, like repeated pricking of needles to his very soul. Just when he thought he was winning, that she had realised that he was her employer and superior to her position, she would again strike him with another pinprick and she fired back. 

"…and the little ones just want to be loved. Please, Captain love them, love them all." That one hurt. Who was she to imply that he didn't love his children as much as he should or as much as he expected of her?" He really couldn't care for her opinion and shouldn't be affected by her words at all but for some reason the earnest look in her unnaturally blue eyes made that one feel like a stab to the heart, forcing him to walk away from her, to detach himself from her distain. He would hear no more.

He must have voiced as much out load as she proclaimed, "I am NOT finished yet, Captain!"

"Oh, yes, you are, Captain!" He only realised his mistake as his eyes locked with hers, which widened slightly and softened as her mouth slightly twitched.

"Fraulein" he corrected, quickly, annoyed with himself for providing her with another reason to openly mock him.

"Now you will pack your things this minute and return to the Abbey." It was the only thing he could think of to claw back his control and for the first time she faltered, her whole body deflating slightly and he knew he had won. Had she not known that he had the winning hand all along, ready to be played if she pushed him too far? Besides, who did she think she was? How dare she, a girl of 25 (did he actually know how old she was? Did he even ask? Well, she was definitely no older than 26) and a nun no less, dictate to him how he should treat his children. She had no right to say those things, to imply that he was failing in some way as a father. And her a postulant of all things, with no self-control and clearly no with no appreciation for discipline or understanding of the world, talking as though she knew better than him- their father! He had warned her to stop, commanded her to stop and yet still she had continued to twist the knife further with her accusations. She had gone too far and the way her face had dropped at his final blow proved that she knew it.

Muffled by the barrier of the house and the distance, a melody carried on the wind and the red mist which had descended obscuring his senses began to fade away. For less than a moment, time halted as his mind tried to make sense of what he was hearing emanating from the open windows of his sitting room.

"What is that?"

"It's singing."

Did she think he was stupid? He sighed once more in despair and snapped back, "I know it's singing but who is singing?"

"The children." Her tone this time was pitying.

"The children…" he repeated.

He found himself staring at her baffled. Whose children? It couldn't be his children. He turned towards the sound as if it would magically reveal answers to his confusion, barely, hearing the girl explain, "I taught them something to sing for the Baroness…"

Without a second thought for the girl he turned on his heel and stormed back towards the house.

He recognised the song. It was her song haunting him. He heard Agathe sing it many times and the closer he came to seeing the source of the music the more apprehensive he became. Some irrational part of him half expected to see her there, her making that sound and yet something about it wasn't quite right. Now he was closer, he could tell that it was children's voices and the thought hurt more than anything the last ten minutes had inflicted. He had not heard music in his house in years from anyone; he had made it that way on purpose. It hurt too much.

He crossed his hallway quickly, pausing in the door frame of the sitting room, unable to enter and confront the image he found there- his children standing together in front of Max and Baroness Shraeder, the woman he had intended them to meet, whom he was probably going to marry and whom, until this moment, he had forgotten even existed. Liesl was softly strumming a guitar and they were all singing together- even the little ones, their wet hair leaving little patches of water trailing across their uniforms. He hadn't thought it possible to suffer a broken heart twice, but there was not denying it- his heart ached in a way he had not allowed it to in years but this time he did not run. Instead he basked in it for a moment. It was not the piercing pain, the devastation he had been unable to bear, but rather a melancholic ache-the sort that in his first moment of true clarity in two years he knew would never leave and he would always crave to remind himself that she was gone forever and that was cruel and unfair, but she had existed and had made life wonderful.

For a second he simply stood and watched, unable to believe his eyes as his children-his and Agathe's children-stood tall, singing that song- the very song their mother had sung to each of them as she cradled them at night, dressed them in the morning and ran across the grass with them outside in summer time. All of them apart from Gretl who had hardly known her mother- who had never had the chance. Instead she had been raised by a collection of governesses- they all had- all of them who left. Suddenly, Georg realised that he was no better. He had left them too, running from his anger and his grief and- no he realised- running from them too.

As if drawn to them like the tide to the moon, George found himself humming that same tune, unable to resist the pull of the melody, and entering the room to be with his family.

Bewilderment crossed the faces of his seven children as he sung with them for the first time, hoping that they could see his participation for what it was- a plea for acceptance and forgiveness that he would never have the courage to ask for in person. For a horrible moment they stood silently staring as if truly seeing him for the first time, wondering who he was. Then Kurt and Liesl began to join in, harmonising with him, followed by the others.

In the last 20 seconds of the song the pain lifted completely, and Georg was sure that if he closed his eyes he would see Agathe there with them and joining in. It certainly felt as though she was and he hoped the children could feel it too. Somehow, he knew they would forgive him for his absence and allow him to make it right even before it had happened. Then the song was over and the silence crept uneasily across the floor. No-one moved. Seven mouths gaped at him slightly and Gretl appeared to be holding her breath as if waiting for him to berate them. He needed to make the first move.

His eyes darted from one child to the other. How was it that he didn't know these children? Not really. He had, but in the last two years they had grown so much and now it was as if looking at seven strangers. As he gazed at Liesl he found himself staring at an adult and the thought unnerved him further. He didn't know how to act around them anymore and he felt like an outsider in his own family.

Nervous and unsure, he started to walk towards them, foolishly half extending his arms towards them and then dropping them to his side then doing so again, desperate for one of them to help him out. For a moment, nothing happened.

His heart skipped a beat when all seven coming forward to hug him on one united embrace and he suddenly didn't know why he had wanted to leave them at all and escape to Vienna. One by one he hugged (or in Kurt's place pinched them, prompting a hearty laugh- God, how he had missed that sound).

In his peripheral vision, he could see Gretl break away from the group and approach Elsa with something small and white clutched in her hand. Of course- Elsa was here- and Uncle Max too; that loveable parasite had jumped at the chance of free food and the potential of first hand gossip on his relationship with Elsa. Both were looking at him with kind but amused expressions and he realised how odd the situation must appear to them, who had no idea of the separation he had devised from his children other than his continued absence due to his spending time with the two of them.

"Edelweiss!" Elsa exclaimed, hugging his youngest child. "Why did you not tell me your children were so enchanting, Georg?"

Edelweiss. How had Gretl known the perfect gift for his guest? Feeling happy for the first time in two years, Georg chuckled and looked proudly at his children once more before his eyes focussed in on someone standing at the door way, nearly tucked out of sight but peering around as if conscious of intruding. As his gaze met hers, like a deer in headlights, she darted out of sight behind the door frame and then half ran across the hallway towards the staircase.

He had forgotten the governess but now their heated argument and his dismissal of her as a result came flooding back into his memory making him inwardly cringe. She'd taught them the song, she had prepared Gretl with the flowers for Elsa and she had been the one person who hadn't given up on his children. She was the one person who hadn't left his children- she'd stayed and yet he'd asked her to leave.

"Don't go away…" he told his children before running after her and calling "Fraulein" causing her to stop abruptly on the stairs.

Hot shame at having picked an argument with someone who was still soaked to the bone from her time in his like and for having used the one comeback he knew she could never counter, prickled through his veins as he saw her turn toward him with downturned eyes.

He took a deep breath before "I...behaved badly. I apologize."

She looked at him then, eyes still sad but she took his apology for the olive branch it was. "I'm far too outspoken. It's one of my worst faults." He felt as though he should contradict her but couldn't quite bring himself to go that far yet and instead focussed on admitting his own faults.

"You were right. I don't know my children." He wanted to add "but you do" but he restrained himself and handed her the win against him that she deserved.

The girl's whole body seemed to soften as she reassured him: "There's still time, captain. They want so much to be close to you."

"And you brought music back into the house. I'd forgotten…" Didn't they say that music could heal wounds? It certainly felt that way to him and she had done that. She had started to mend his broken children and in doing so had inadvertently, from that one gift alone, had started to mend him too. He really had forgotten and he had missed it. He would not let them forget- he would not let himself forget again for as long as he lived.

"Fraulein. I want you to stay." The revelation shocked him a little but suddenly the thought of trying to continue to mend his bond with his children seemed impossible without the person who had not left them when he had.

"I ask you to stay." He had nearly said, "I beg you to stay" which would have more accurately represented his feelings but his pride and stubborn nature prevented him and he hoped his request would be enough. 

"If you think I could be of any help…" The renewed hope shining in her crystal blue eyes made his stomach drop, and he was suddenly unsure where to look. He had behaved like a child and now, like a child, he had to bear the guilt of his mistake.

"You already have. More than you know…" He trailed off awkwardly, wanting to convey the extent of his gratitude, unable to look away from her eyes for one lingering moment, hoping she could understand his sincerity. The earlier sadness and disappointment, when he had commanded her to leave his house, was but a ghost behind a hopeful sparkle. Such open willingness to obey his wishes for once was enough to make him suddenly very self-conscious and he hastily broke away from her gaze, directing his attention to the floor as he began to retreat.

He had barely turned away from her and back towards the sitting room when he heard her unmistakably heavy footfall on the stairs as she ran up them. At the sound, he paused for a moment, the urge to chastise her for her lapse in self-discipline once again threatening to overwhelm him. He sighed in resignation, choosing to let her childlike manner slide on this occasion, not wanting to cause friction between them so soon after their last clash of opinions.

George was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of different hurried footsteps across his stone floor. Why was it that everyone in his household seemed unable to function at a measured pace these days?

"I'm sorry Sir, I did ask Herr Zeller to wait, but he was in such a hurry to see you…" Franz, apology died on his lips as Her Zeller strode confidently across his hallway, passing the butler without a second glance in his direction.

"Good morning, Captain Von Trapp!" Zeller's calm voice reverberated across the room, intermingled with the purposeful tap of his shoes on the stone floor.

"It's alright Franz." Georg raised his hand to signal the butler was dismissed. "Herr Zeller, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Georg's voice was dripping with sarcasm, he knew. His limbs suddenly felt heavy- all the heavier in contrast to the weightlessness he had been feeling mere seconds ago as he, filled with shame, had asked the governess to stay despite his harsh treatment of her. If Zeller was here, he must have an agenda, which Georg already knew he was not going to like at all. Well, he would not ruin the moment he had just had with his children, the happiness he had seen beaming from their faces, which had been absent for so long. Zeller's face, in contrast, was an iron curtain, dangerous and impenetrable.

"I am here on behalf of my party, Captain. We have some- concerns- we wish to discuss with you…"

Ahh. Yes, he already knew he would definitely not like this conversation.

"I am afraid I am somewhat busy at the moment- house guests" He gestured in the general direction of Elsa and Max in the sitting room: "how unfortunate- I am sure you won't mind if I leave you to find your own way out…" He turned and started to make his way up the staircase his children's governess had ascended not 3 mins ago in an attempt to appear busy but something in the tone of Zeller's quick reply, made him stop still.

"On the contrary, Captain. I would mind that very much. I will say what I need to stay to you, in this very hallway if you do not wish to speak in private but this cannot wait." The sneer Georg had come to recognise as a near permanent feature on Zeller's face these days had returned and he was reminded of a vulture circling its prey in the final moment, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce.

"What's the matter here, Georg?" Elsa's concerned face came into view as she exited the sitting room, followed by his children, the older ones peering round the side of the Baroness to try and get a better view of the disturbance. "Why Her Zeller! How lovely to see you again. I had no idea we would be reunited so soon…"

"Elsa, what a surprise! How interesting to see you here in Aigen with Captain Von Trapp". He looked curiously back and forth between George and his stunning guest as if trying to assess the details of the situation.

Of course, she would know Zeller. As the leader of the local Nazi Party, he was bound to have come across Elsa at the many glittering parties of Vienna among the other elite. Still, Georg did not like it and he certainly did not want Elsa and the children hearing whatever Zeller was about to say.

"Georg?" Max joined them, clearly keen not to miss out on the any drama which may be about to occur. Great- now everyone was here and there was no way he could avoid talking to that infuriating little man. He would simply have to listen and then get rid of him as soon as possible.

It was time to take control of the situation. "Nothing is the matter, Elsa. Children, perhaps you could go and prepare yourselves for dinner and then check on Fraulein Maria, whilst I deal with our visitor?" Thank goodness he had changed his mind and asked the little Fraulein to stay! It would have been a little awkward to command her to leave and then have to ask her to stay and control his children for a little longer after all just so he could have a conversation with the local leader of the Nazi party!

Thankfully his children did not need asking twice and eagerly ran in search of their governess. Only Liesl hesitated, her eyes connected with his in concern as she passed him.

"Max, try to be amusing and don't bore poor Elsa to death, whilst I am gone." He raised his eyebrows at his friend in warning.

"Yes, Captain!" Max saluted him, winking and linking his arm through Elsa's slender one, guiding her towards the back terrace.

"Come with me Herr Zeller." Without much choice, Georg led Zeller up the stairs to his office and without holding the door open for him, Georg crossed the room to sit behind his desk. Zeller's eyes swept the room, judgement seeping from him in waves. Georg felt his hackles rise as he observed Zeller snigger at the slightly warn leather of the couch. He surveyed Zeller as he settled himself on the couch facing the desk in a manner he hoped was equally scathing, aware that his distain would have no effect on Zeller's countenance at all but in an attempt to make himself feel better.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk, so let's talk," he said unwilling to play Zeller's games today.

Zeller ran his greasy hands across the smooth leather as he began talking in his oily voice: "Yes. Well, then I shan't mince my words Captain. It is becoming abundantly clear to myself and other prominent party members, that you either do not have the ability or more likely judging from the fact that you have Baroness Schraeder currently staying in your house, the inclination to remarry and provide a suitable mother for your children."

"Zeller!" Georg warned, rising from his chair to stand facing away from Zeller towards the window and the hints of the glorious weather outside. How dare he come into his home and insult him in this manner! By pure coincidence, he had every intention of marrying Elsa eventually and giving his children a new mother. In fact, that was his prime reason for bringing her to meet his children, but there was no way he was going to admit this to a bully, who had no right interfering in the running of others' households.

"As I am sure you well know, we value the family to be at the crux of the Aryan race and thus seven motherless children in a household where their father is also never home is somewhat problematic to us…" Zeller continued unperturbed.

Georg could feel his blood rising with each word, acutely aware that he was clenching his fists so tightly that his short nails had begun to pierce the skin of his palms.

"Oh, well certainly it is lucky that I neither require nor seek for your approval on how I manage my family then isn't it, Herr Zeller?" He replied, slowly turning to face the man who had so rudely interrupted the first moment in a long time where his children had looked at him in that open manner, their eyes trusting and filled with joy as they circled him and he folded them into a hug. His disdain for the Nazi party was well known by many including the man before him now but he had tried thus far to remain cordial with those he disagreed with. He could see that this was not going to be possible for much longer.

"Unfortunately for you Captain, you may not have the ability to 'run your household' as you may like for too much longer. As I am sure you are well aware, the Hitler Youth Programme has been brought to Austria and you would be wise to enrol your eldest son into the programme as soon as possible. They will be able to educate the young man in the way you are currently unable to do and although your other son is a little young at the moment, it would be wise for him to also be involved with the programme…"

"No." He was not hearing this! He knew the party was growing in power across Austria but they were not yet powerful enough to come bursting into people's houses and tell them how to raise their children.

"And as for your two elder daughters, well they should be thinking about their prospects of marrying one of the young men involved in the Hitler Youth- a future officer. There are numerous young men I could introduce them to..."

Georg had heard more than enough. He turned around slowly, trying to keep himself in control despite his pulse thundering in his ears and the veins in his neck starting to protrude violently.

"Herr Zeller, I do not appreciate your attempts to tell me how I should be educating my children! I will not have a son or daughter of mine involved in Hitler Youth or any other associated program and I do not want to see you in my house uninvited again or anywhere near my children. Is that clear?"

He looked at Zeller then, really looked at him. His eyes were cold and mean and there was something unsettling about them. They were shallow, there was no hidden depths and that made him even more dangerous from Georg's point of view. He was cold and calculating but there was no hidden kindness behind the darkness.

"If you refuse to comply with my request that your children are educated properly in the manner I have suggested, then perhaps you will listen to this. Children without a mother or a father around to look after them properly will not be left to flounder at the hands of numerous governesses in the new Austria. You know the Anschluss _is_ coming, Captain. You cannot ignore it. The time will come when you have to listen to our wishes and it may be much closer than you are willing to admit. Remember what I have said. Hitler wants strong Austrian families Captain, and his idea of a strong family involves a mother who will be able to look after children if their father is required to serve his country…"

Georg's blood ran cold. If the Anschluss was to happen as he knew was likely, despite how much he couldn't bear to admit it, he was likely to be called up to act as part of the German/Austrian navy and he would have to leave the children alone or run. They would not give him a choice. He knew there was truth in Zeller's words yet he did not want to hear them.

"Is that a threat?" he spat, no longer even attempting to hide his disdain refusing to break eye contact in an attempt to prove to Zeller that he would not be intimidated by him.

Zeller stood and paused for a moment, refusing to break to break their eye contact first, yet raised one eyebrow slowly as if pondering his next words carefully.

Finally, he looked away, and spoke once more, his voice dangerously quiet. "Think of this as a warning, Captain. A newly married man, who is helping to further the Aryan race is far less likely to be asked to serve his country in war than one who is blatantly disregarding what is best for his country. Besides a man with no wife who is called to serve will have no choice but to send all his children to the Hitler Youth Programme for their own safety apart from anything. But perhaps I have underestimated you? Perhaps you intend to make an honest woman out of Elsa Schraeder?" He paused waiting for confirmation no doubt. Georg remained silent, refusing to be drawn into a discussion about his intentions. "Act quickly, Captain. Times are changing whether you are prepared to change with them or not. I'll see myself out shall I?" Without waiting for an answer that would not have come he turned and swiftly left the room.

Still fuming, Georg crossed the room in his wake and from the bannister outside his office watched Zeller make his way down the stairs. He heard rather than saw the front doors closing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers. Apologies that this chapter took so long. I got distracted part way through writing the next one and then had a debate with myself over whether to include it or not. It is basically a shorter filler chapter and I am not totally happy with it but I feel it does add to the story so I decided to include it in the end. I promise the next chapter is written too and will be up asap.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I usually like to message everyone back and say thank you but just haven't had time. Please accept this as a thank you and I promise to be better from now on.

I hope you like this chapter but I'd love to hear your thoughts, good and bad.

Elle x

…

Maria watched Captain Von Trapp turn to walk away from her, back towards his children and she could finally breathe easy once again. She had meant every word she had said about being too outspoken and beneath her relief she felt the pang of regret. She had just been so desperate to get through to him -to make him realise how desperately his children sought for his attention and love- how much they needed it. Her heart had ached when she saw their father allow himself to connect with his children as he had joined them in the sitting room-an odd melancholic feeling settling over her, rather than the stab of hurt she felt as he asked her to leave his house and his children.

Elation and pure unrestrained relief drove Maria forward as she ran up the remaining stairs as fast as she could towards her bedroom. The quiet but steady patter of water droplets hitting wooden flooring made Maria cringe as she realised for the first time just how wet she was from her unexpected dip in the lake with the children. Sure enough, as she looked behind her she could see the tell-tale trail of water across the smooth, wooden flooring. It was another thing for the Captain to use as a reason to chastise her for being so irresponsible with the children yet she knew that to his credit he wouldn't. Something in his whole demeanour had shifted. She had been so eager to escape from him- from the Captain- before he changed his mind and commanded her to leave again, that she had completely forgotten her current state of attire.

Why did he always seem to catch her doing something she shouldn't be? Firstly, dancing with an invisible partner in his ballroom, then dancing with his seven children in her nightgown at midnight, and then falling in the lake they weren't really supposed to be rowing on. Sometimes she had, in fact, done as he asked; why could he never catcher doing something right? She signed deeply as she reached the door of her governess' room and quickly entered, closing the door behind her.

The trail of water continued across her room as she made her way towards the small bathroom an paused when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Oh dear, it appeared that she always looked a mess whenever he saw her as well. She knew a postulant shouldn't be bothered about such a think but she did feel a little annoyed that he constantly seemed to have cause to disapprove of her attire as well. With dismay she realised that her sobbing clothes were clinging to her quite inappropriately for a postulant and she dreaded to think what Sister Berthe and the Reverend Mother would think of her being seen in polite company like this. She could do nothing but sigh again and take comfort in the warmth of a bath.

Of course, she had known that the children weren't supposed to be on the lake rowing at all and definitely not during the early afternoon. She couldn't for the life of her remember what exactly they should have been during between 2 and 4pm, but it was probably studying some boring historicist's opinion on a rather thrilling historical, their drivel dampening the whole thing. That or marching around the grounds breathing deeply. She couldn't supress a giggle at that thought- one had nearly escaped that very first day when he had said it but nervousness and shock had helped her keep it in. Now in the privacy of her own space and after the tension of the last twenty minutes, she laughed full heartedly at the absurdity of it.

In the comfort of her shower, without the adrenaline rush of half an hour ago, she felt appalled thinking about how bold she had been in speaking to her employer so bluntly but she really hadn't been able to help herself! Given the chance again, she wouldn't take it back. He could be so frustrating and completely unfair yet she had hope in him yet. She would just need to be careful not to push him too far from now on.

…

It took her barely 10 minutes to emerge clean and dressed in what she hoped would appear to be an appropriately attractive dress so as not to annoy the Captain again today. For a moment she considered wearing the grey dress from the abbey, which she had arrived in, but then thought better of it.

As she made her way down the stairs to find the children, she was surprised to find Friedrich and Gretl sitting on the stairs, whispering to Kurt who was half crouching next to his father's study a few metres away, his ear pressed against the door and a guilty look on his face as he realised his governess had caught him in the act.

"I wasn't snooping, Fraulein. We were just checking that father is alright…" Kurt whispered comically, his ear still firmly pressed to the door, lest he miss any of whatever was going on inside the office.

"Why would your father not be alright?" she asked confused. She should stop Kurt from listening to private conversation but his statement made no sense to her.

"He's in there with a man, Fraulein Maria, and he didn't look happy about it." Gretl informed her. "He looked angry and I heard them shouting, Fraulein Maria." she added worriedly, grabbing her governess' hand.

Maria smiled kindly at her. "Your father can handle himself Gretl. I really wouldn't worry about him."

"You are right of course, Fraulein, but hadn't we better just make sure by keeping watch?" Freidrich smiled innocently but she was not fooled. They were not concerned; sheer nosiness had brought them here.

"Where are the others?" She whispered to Gretl, who bit her lip worriedly.

"They are with Uncle Max and Baroness. We came to find you and heard Father speaking to the strange man."

"Ahh I see." She nodded in understanding. At that moment, the Captain's raised voice sounded through the door and Kurt shushed his siblings attempting to make out what his father was yelling about.

Maria couldn't deny it -she was also intrigued to find out what would have made the Captain raise his voice so soon after seeming so happy, but, curious or not, it was wrong to let the children sit and listen to their father's private conversations. Especially one that was clearly disagreeable.

"Come away, Kurt. I am sure if your father wanted you to hear the conversation he would have invited you to join them." Despite the mirth in her voice, Kurt came away. Come on Freidrich, let's take you sister downstairs and find the Baroness. We don't want to leave her alone for too long do we?"

"Oh, she doesn't want to talk to us, Fraulein! She wants to talk about dresses with the girls." Freidrich pronounced with such an air of authority that she nearly laughed out loud at his serious tone. Kurt nodded fiercely in agreement from his position by the door. The look on his face one of sheer horror at the thought of finding the Baroness.

"Well, we should at least check on the other girls then" she said decisively and both boys groaned in protest but rose from their positions and made their way downstairs.

"Are you sure? Father may need us!" Kurt stopped on the bottom stair and turned to her in one last attempt. His face pleading.

"Oh I think you Father will be fine, Kurt but I am sure he would be extremely grateful for your concern." She smiled but her voice was firm.

"Oh, alright." He conceded and followed the rest of the way behind Freidrich.

Maria grabbed Gretl's hand and led her across the hall; the small girl's legs struggled to keep up with Maria's much longer ones.

…

Maria had not been quite sure what to make of the Baroness or Uncle Max at first. They had found the other girls talking with both adults in the sitting room, the majority of the conversation being driven by Uncle Max. The children clearly adored Uncle Max and he had a wicked sense of humour but his friendship with the Captain was rather confusing to her. It appeared that the Captain was rather annoyed by Max most of the time and yet they were clearly good friends. Well, the children clearly loved him and he certainly had an excellent sense of humour. She had found herself unable to resist his charms and by the time she took the children up for bed, she was quite pleased he had come to visit.

As hard as she tried to think, Maria could not come up with anyone she had met who was as serenely beautiful as the Baroness. She had such a cool air of sophistication that Maria had felt like a silly little girl sitting next to her. Watching the Baroness was a revelation in itself. She was confident, supremely unconcerned with being in such a large house but then Maria supposed she was used to that. She probably had her own that was equally large she supposed.

"And how did you come to be the children's governess, Fraulein?" the Baroness had asked, considerate enough to try and include her in the conversation and kindly not mentioning what must have known would had happened on the terrace this afternoon.

"Well I was a postulant at Nonernburg Abbey, Baroness, and the Reverend Mother told me that the Captain was in need of a governess for his children over the summer and I was asked to come here on assignment."

The Baroness had raised her eyes at that and chuckled serenely. "So, you are a nun?"

"Well, not yet but I will be when the summer ends and I can take my final vows…" she had answered, slightly ashamed not to be able to confirm that she had not yet made the ultimate promises to become a nun yet.

"Really?" Uncle Max had chimed in, surprise evident in his tone. "I know Georg has had a hard time finding suitable governesses in the past but why choose a nun? Are you really though, my dear? You're so young. And you don't seem like a nun at all! Is it proper for nuns to be swimming in lakes in their clothes?"

What was she supposed to say to that? Should she apologise? If someone else had told her that Maria knew she would have been offended but when Max said it she could not help but find it almost comical. His surprised expression was more amusing that his words were wounding and she laughed good naturedly.

"You must know me already. That's exactly what Sister Berthe would say if she knew. I think she probably has said exactly that actually!"

Uncle Max roared with laughter and the 7 children joined him. The Baroness had quietly studied her during their interaction and then laughed softly again.

"I must admit, Fraulein Maria that I am relieved to hear that. I did wonder when I saw that Georg had such a young girl living in his house. I almost thought you were another of his children. You cannot be more than Nineteen years old?" Maria thought the relief the Baroness seemed to feel and slight smile at the corner of her mouth suggested that she didn't think anything of the sort, but why would she possibly lie about that? Perhaps just to make conversation? She must feel very out of place after all although it did not physically show. Nineteen though? She must be joking! At twenty-six she was hardly old, but most definitely did not look like a teenager.

Smiling, Maria was about to thank her when she was saved by the Captain entering the room. Something in his countenance implied he was flustered though nothing obvious was out of place. His face was composed but there was something wrong behind his eyes. Something was raging like a storm, a similar something to what she had seen there this afternoon by the lake and Maria's intrigue into what his conversation with the serious man had been about only increased further. The darkness behind his gaze softened slightly as Marta and Gretl both ran to his side and hugged him but there was something still there lurking in the background.

"Georg! How was Herr Zeller?" The Baroness' face had lit up when the Captain entered the room and her conversation with Frau Schmitt on the night she had arrived at the villa ran through Maria's mind. She was pleased for the children that their father was back and the woman he was allegedly planning on marrying clearly adored him. She had seemed awkward with the children so far, more at ease with Leisl than any of the others but Maria supposed it must be daunting to be presented with so many of them. She knew how she had felt herself when she had first arrived and felt sorry for her.

"Let's just say he was his usual self." the Captain had replied and waved his hand as if dismissing the conversation. The Baroness seemed content with that answer but Maria was intrigued. She had heard sisters at the abbey say something similar about her enough times to know it wasn't a positive comment. Who was Herr Zeller? She had never heard of him but she supposed he must be someone important if the Baroness knew him.

As he walked over to the Baroness and joined her on a couch, Maria studied him closely. He was flexing his hands repeatedly as if agitated and a vein in his left temple was flexing, showing tension, she suspected he was trying to hide. He held his back stiff and as he gently placed his arm around the Baroness, he barely touched her. Something in the conversation with this Herr Zeller had rattled him. As she swept her eyes up and down him once more her eyes locked with his. She had been caught out for the second time that day and for a moment she did not move or say anything but simply held his gaze.

Then she did the only thing she could think of and smiled sweetly as if she hadn't just been caught staring at her employer and analysing his every move. A beat passed and he did not move and then he slightly smiled back, the corner of his lips slightly up turning before he turned to the children.

"Who's ready for dinner?" The Captain asked and a chorus of, "Me!" sounded and he laughed as seven children ran past him towards the dining room.

...

"Georg, you simply must explain your rationale further. Why would you employ a nun as a governess?" Uncle Max asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands behind his head.

Oh no. She knew why the Captain had sought out a nun and she also knew she wasn't what he had wanted. She signed resignedly and waited for the embarrassment that was sure to follow for her with this line of questioning.

The Captain paused for a moment, tracing the rim of his wine glass with his finger. Maria could almost see the cogs of his brain turning and he tried to figure out how to answer.

"Well I wanted to employ someone who could be strict and keep the children focussed on their studies. I got someone who tries to be strict with me and keeps the children focussed on their studies so I suppose it was a good idea." The older children sniggered and Marta and Gretl laughed though their wide eyes betrayed them, showing they didn't understand what they were laughing at.

"Good!" proclaimed Uncle Max taking another mouthful of his wine. "You need someone to keep you in line. Bear that in mind Elsa!"

The Baroness laughed good naturedly but did not comment.

Maria was relieved. She had been fearing reproach again about her lack of discipline and general self-control and she didn't think she could bear it again in one day.

As the dinner passed, Maria had to give him credit- he was really trying with the children. He had asked them all a question about their studies and what they had been up to whilst he was gone. She was dreading their answer to that, sure that she would have done something else wrong. According to his rules, she had done it all wrong in all honesty and climbing trees (she had suddenly become very interested in her apple strudel) but she could feel the burn of his scrutiny. Again, she waited to be told off but he did not address her at all.

When Freidrich told him about them singing at the top of her mountain and rolling in the grass, she dared a glance upwards. She could see that he was burning to pass comment but the anger from earlier was missing. She waited for him to meet her eyes and when he did he raised his eyebrow as if that was the one sign of disapproval he was allowing himself. Somehow after their argument she felt as though she understood him more and could read his signals much clearer. He was telling her he still did not agree with her methods but he accepted that his were flawed and so he was really trying to get to know his children again and to work with her. She raised hers back and shrugged slightly. Then, shockingly, he smiled at her before his eyes clouded a little once more and he hurriedly looked away. The moment had passed.

…

To the children's delight they had been allowed to stay up late, talking with their father, the Baroness and Uncle Max and it was nearly 11pm by the time they all made it into the boy's bedroom to say goodnight.

"I don't like the Baroness!" Kurt declared. "She doesn't know anything about boats or planes or making dens or anything important."

"She's a girl, Kurt. Of course she doesn't! She knows about much more sophisticated things than stupid boats." Brigitta replied with authority.

"Fraulein Maria knows about them and she's a girl." Kurt muttered under his breath, casting a scathing glance at his sister.

"That's different. Fraulein Maria isn't a Baroness, Kurt!" Brigitta snapped back with a roll of her dark eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think she seems lovely, Kurt. Remember, she is alone in a new house with people who all know each other which must be very hard…" Maria reasoned. She was cut off as a small girl came bundling into her.

"Whatever is the matter Gretl?" she asked. "Nothing" came the muffled reply as she buried her face against Maria's stomach as if trying to get closer to her.

"She thought father was going to make you leave today, Fraulein- we all did." Friedrich said quietly and Kurt, Louisa and Leisl nodded in affirmation.

"Is that the matter Gretl?" She asked, slightly breathlessly, pulling the girl slightly back from her body to wipe away her tears and trying to recover from being winded. She felt slightly sad just thinking about how close she had been to having to leave and wasn't sure what to say in response.

Her smallest charge nodded burying again into the material of her skirt. Maria didn't want to cause any more of a rift between the children and their father but she knew if she admitted he come very close to doing just that, then it would be inevitable. One the other hand, she did not want to lie to the children. She was an awful liar and tried to avoid even the littlest white lie at all times.

She hugged her back as she spoke, "Your father just wants what is best for you. He has had a hard time since your mother died I think."

Is that why he doesn't like to be with us, Fraulein?" Marta asked sadly.

"He does like to be with you, Marta! I think you'll find that he'll try to be with you all more from now on. But, we all need to be patient with him and realise that sometimes lots of things are difficult for adults in a different way to how they are difficult for children."

"Do we make him sad?" Gretl asked.

Maria pondered for a moment. How could she possibly know the workings of their father's mind? Yet she supposed they did make her sad. She suspected that rather than see the positive and embrace the gift of his seven children, he only felt the pain of his loss again and again when he saw them. But what did she know?

"I don't think you all make him sad, Gretl. I think he is still sad about what you all have lost and how life has changed. Now, he will need lots of help, while he has the Baroness here as a guest and we will need to help him. Can you all do that?"

Gretl, Leisl and Marta nodded in affirmation straight away. Maria raised her eyebrows slightly at them in mock warning and begrudgingly the others nodded too.

"Now dry those tears, Gretl. I'm still here aren't I?" The small girl nodded, sniffing and allowed Leisl to take her hand.

"Time for bed! You all need to get your beauty sleep ready for tomorrow." Maria declared, clapping her hands together and all 7 snapped into action.

"Good night, Fraulein Maria," was repeated by each of the five girls as the left the room and she turned the lamps off for the boys and closed the door silently.

…

As she stood in the darkness of the corridor, she could hear voices coming from downstairs.

I'm not pressuring you, Georg. I simply want to know how long you envisage the Baroness and I staying at your humble abode for."

She recognised the voice of Uncle Max and tried to silently make her way back to her room desperate not to overhear anymore today.

"For now, let us say a month, Max. Will that suit?" His reply was curt but there was an edge of insecurity in his tone, as if he was unsure whether he really believed his answer or not.

So she had one month- possibly less- to make the Captain fall back in love with his children. It was not long but she supposed it would have to be long enough. There was not time to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Muffled squeals of sheer excitement echoed across the mirrored surface of the lake towards the three adults lounging on the decking of the Von Trapp Villa. It had been three days since Zeller's impromptu visit yet his vile words continued to play through Georg's mind: _"_ _a man with no wife who is called to serve will have no choice but to send all his children to the Hitler Youth Programme for their own safety apart from anything…"_

His conversation with the local political leader had left him reeling in a way he was ashamed to admit. The poison he had so impertinently spewed forth laced into his mind, slowly weaving its way into his thoughts and leaving an unmistakable stain on the events of the last three days. Time had not dimmed his anger and the sheer audacity of the weasel still made his blood pound in his ears and his fists clench in an unconscious response. Georg could not ignore it any longer; he had known the possibility of an Anschluss had been lurking storm in the distance for some time but even now that the likelihood of Austria avoiding it was looking more and more impossible he refused to acknowledge it out load. He didn't want to acknowledge it in his mind either but then Zeller had come blundering in and now he could think of nothing else.

Absentmindedly, he reached for the glass of pink lemonade in front of him and took a long gulp of the cool liquid. Through his clouded thoughts, he was aware of his children playing barely 50 metres away with their governess, their delighted shrieks not truly registering in his mind until he turned to look at them more carefully. How wonderful to be so carefree and innocent and know nothing of the worries of adulthood.

"It's not like you to allow such scenes of frivolity and a soundtrack of general joy in your presence, Georg" Max stated, a slight lilt to his tone as he teased his friend easily. Receiving no reply, Max gently shoved his friend with his elbow to grab his attention, repeating his statement once more in the hope of receiving what he viewed to be an appropriate reaction.

Georg started slightly as he was quickly brought crashing back to the present. He blinked stupidly and cleared his throat, ineffectually trying to cover the fact that he had not been listening to the conversation for a good ten minutes.

"Are you alright, Georg?" Elsa seamlessly enquired, her face slightly tilted towards him in concern as she crossed the decking to rest one hand tenderly on his shoulder, the other perched attractively on her hip. "I don't believe you have really been with us at all today. Have you been day dreaming of something wonderful, darling?" She rested her chin on his shoulder and he could feel her breath whisper teasingly past his ear. This small intimate act should feel right with his woman, the one he was planning on asking to marry him in the very near future and yet something about it made him feel uncomfortable and unsure. It had been this way ever since Zeller had made his plans to marry Elsa seem more urgent- prior to that he wouldn't have thought such an innocent act to be uncomfortable at all. Something had seemed just slightly unnatural between them and he couldn't put his finger on why.

Alright, he knew exactly why- it was because he didn't like to be told what to do and definitely not by an imbecil such as Zeller. As a result, since the moment he had left the villa, Georg instantly started re-thinking his plans to marry Elsa, purely because he didn't want to give Zeller the satisfaction! His mind had started going into overdrive and small nagging doubts had steadily come to the forefront of his consciousness. He knew it was completely unfair to Elsa and stemmed from immaturity- she was beautiful and lovely and in many ways; she had effectively taken him under her wing in Vienna after his wife's death and introduced him to a whole variety of new acquaintances on the Vienna social scene. She had reminded him that life was worth living and yet for some unexplained reason he had been unable to tell her about Zeller's threats.

Until recently, she had been his confidant. More than that, she had been his saviour. He would have happily shut himself off from the world forevermore following the death of his wife, but she given him a reason to keep smiling rather than give way to the crushing grief which had threatened to overcome him. Of course, nothing extremely personal had been shared- he was a private man and besides, Elsa was of excellent breeding and until they had an official understanding it would not be proper to discuss such things. However, it did not sit well with his conscience that he could not bring himself to tell her about this. They both knew why he had brought her to his house and to meet his children and although they had not spoken anything of marriage yet, he had no doubt that she knew it was coming. He should have voiced his concern that it might be best for them to marry a little quicker than he had intended to eliminate any need for his children to have any part in the Hitler Youth program and to be alone, should the time come where he would be forced to leave them. It wasn't as though he had kept it from her on purpose; he just hadn't found the right time to mention it.

Certainly, it was his mind making him feel this odd shift between them since she clearly had no idea of anything being amiss. After Zeller had left, he had returned to his guests and his children and tried to act as if nothing had happened but as soon as it was polite to do so he had retreated to the confines of his office to be alone to think. In all truth he had also needed to get away from the fleeting but constant glances of the governess. She of all people seemed to be the only person to notice even a morsel of the turmoil he felt that evening. It somehow made it worse to realise that her looks bore some sympathy as if she could sense some of his discomfort, since it had only been a few hours since he had technically fired her and then rehired her again.

As much as it pained him to acknowledge it, he knew it would be unwise to completely ignore the thinly veiled warning, yet he would not be rushed into doing something by group of bullies disguised as a political group. He had decided to carry on much as he had planned. He would spend the week introducing Elsa to his children and the area and then, if things carried on well between them, he would ask her to marry him at the end of the week. By the time he had emerged from the solitude of his office, she had retired for the night and then the morning was upon him and the children had appeared, still high on the excitement of having their father home and interacting with them and three days had passed and she hadn't asked him about it.

Part of him knew deep down that he hadn't told her because he was worried what her response would be. He hoped she would agree with him and take his stance on the concerning direction the country was headed into, yet there was an uneasy feeling that refused to stop running through his mind whenever he considered it. He wasn't exactly clear how Elsa knew Zeller but the fact that they clearly knew each other didn't thrill him.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." He took her hand from his shoulder, rising from his chair to stand with her and stroking it in what he hoped was an attentive manner. He had been distant these past few days he knew. He had been physically near her, but not mentally and enough was enough. If he was to ask her to marry him in a few of days' time, then he could at least have the decency to give her his attention in the days preceding.

"Have we been boring you, Georg?" Max teased, tracing the rim of his glass with one finger as he pulled Georg's now vacant chair towards him and rested both feet on it, his legs leisurely crossed out in front of him. "Honestly, you invite me into your home and then barely pay me any attention when I arrive here as your guest…" He gestured wildly with his free hand to himself and the sizeable villa behind him.

Georg scoffed and raised his eyebrows at his companion. "I didn't invite you. I seem to remember you inviting yourself."

Max held his hand to his heart in mock indignation, mouthing "Moi?" to Elsa, making her chuckle lightly.

"If you feel I am not being an attentive host then by all means, return to your own home immediately…" Georg teased back with an ease he did not full feel, the corners of his mouth upturning in jest.

"Well, there's no need to be rash, my friend," Max replied coyly, shrugging his shoulders. "I am willing to give you the opportunity to make it up to me."

Georg sighed. "As ever, your audacity astounds me, Max."

His friend chuckled and took another swig of his lemonade.

"Georg, how do you feel about opera?" Elsa asked squeezing his hand with the hand that still rested in his.

"I don't think I have the voice for it frankly, but I can give it a go…" he joked, turning to look at her innocently and inadvertently casting his eyes over her outfit as he noticed it for the first time. She really was supremely beautiful and immaculately put together. He was at a loss as to how she found it possible to remain in such perfection in this heat when he and Max had already loosened their ties and rolled their sleeves up in an attempt to cool off. He was sure his hair was sticking all on end, due to the humidity. Yet Elsa's remained elaborately styled, not a hair out of place and her deep red skirt and white blouse pressed with no sign of creases.

She chuckled, removing her hand from his and swatting his shoulder good naturedly. "You are such a tease, Georg!"

"You know Elsa, I have just had the best idea!" he exclaimed suddenly, as if he had not heard her.

"Yes, Georg?" she asked expectantly, smiling prettily, pleased to see him teasing and easily chatting as he did in Vienna rather than censoring himself for the benefit of his children as he had done too often in the last few days since their arrival.

"I believe that the theatre in Saltsburg is currently showing an opera and I think that you and I should attend tonight!" He said it as nonchalantly as he could, acting as if the thought had just occurred to him out of the blue.

"I think that is the best idea you have had in a long time, my dear!" she simpered, gently massaging his shoulders. It was true that his children seemed lovely but children had always made her feel a little uncomfortable and they did rather monopolise their fathers' time. She had been longing for some time alone with Georg these last few days and a night out was exactly what they needed.

In truth, Georg hated the opera. He had always thought it over dramatic and frankly not that nice to listen to. He would have much preferred to have gone to a classical concert or a play but Elsa deserved more of his attention and he knew this would make her happy. He got the distinct impression that opera wasn't Elsa's favourite either and he suspected that she was more interested in being seen out on the Saltsburg social scene rather than actually seeing or hearing opera. Still, he supposed it was natural that she should crave societal gatherings since she ordinarily spent every other evening at one. It also might provide him with an opportunity to speak to her about Zeller's threats without the complication of seven children, a governess and Uncle Max.

"Georg, I really think I ought to come with you under the circumstances. You need a chaperone…" Max begun, only half in jest. It was exactly like Max to try and put a spanner in the works of his plans.

"Since we have both been widowed and are hardly inexperienced teenagers, I think we'll be alright to be trusted but thank you so much for your concern," Georg replied sarcastically, still amiable but with the hint of warning underneath. Max was lovable but a leech when it came to social opportunities.

"Worth a try," he muttered into his drink, causing Elsa to chuckle softly at him again.

Their happy conversation was interrupted by an almighty splash and several cries from fifty yards away. What on earth were his children doing now? He had given up on even trying to make the governess follow his strict program of study for the children but did they really have to be constantly doing something he specifically forbade?

Sighing, he rose from his chair strode towards his children, raising his eyebrows at Elsa as he went, hoping she understood the gesture as an apology for deserting her again in the middle of a conversation.

Five of his children were stood huddled around the gates to the lake and parted to let him through as he approached.

He couldn't help but shake his head at the sight he had suspected would be greeting him once again.

"Father!" Gretl shrieked in delight, clinging onto the thin material of her governess' dress with one hand and waving erratically at him with the other as once again the soaked woman struggled to carry his youngest daughter out of the lake.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, trying to carry Gretl with one arm and join her in waving with the other as if thrilled to see him. "We were all just looking at the fish in the lake-over the railings, you see- when…"

"When I fell in father!" Gretl shrieked, cutting her governess off as if it was something to be praised. Her grip on Fraulein Maria's dress released and she nearly jumped from her arms, flinging herself towards him and wrapping her small arms around his waist, her sobbing hair splaying across his shirt as she leaned her head against him. He flinched slightly in shock at how cold her head was against his stomach and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from chastising the small child and pushing her away as he felt water starting to soak through his clothes and onto his skin.

Once again, the soft irregular drip of water beat its pattern onto his patio as it rolled down and off Fraulein Maria's dress and he tried to look away quickly, acutely aware that the soft fabric of her gown appeared to be clinging rather closely to her form, but his eyes kept returning to her. She saw the direction of his gaze and instantly turned away slightly, clearly self-conscious to have caught him staring. He knew that it was completely inappropriate for him to have even noticed that fact about her clothing but he was only a man and if she would keep walking around the place in that state and he didn't feel he could be completely blamed. It was extremely distracting.

He chose instead to distract himself by looking down at a soaked Gretl. He rolled his eyes as he realised that she was wearing her 'play clothes again' and shuddered internally at the thought of his children wearing curtains. He hardly dared to look up and pay attention to what the others were wearing but- ahh- it was as bad as he thought. Once again, the whole lot of them were wearing old furnishings. At least they hadn't been out to town this morning he supposed.

For a moment he debated on commenting, but as soon as his eyes met with Fraulein Maria's his comments died in his mouth. This time she held her tongue. Without saying a word, she was judging him with those blue orbs (they really were unnaturally blue- it almost hurt to look at them); she knew what he was thinking. He barely had time to feel a ripple of annoyance before shame coursed through him as he realised how easy it would have been to break down the camaraderie he had started to form with his children with just a few ill-chosen words about their clothing. Did it really even matter what they wore when they were at home? Perhaps he could make the agreement to allow them to wear such things only when at home and playing outside in the grounds.

She broke the connection first by looking down and grasping her skirts to ring them out and he made his decision. Barely a beat passed before he was crouching down and embracing the little girl, new patches of damp appearing across his upper shirt. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sensation of hugging his youngest daughter and detecting the faint scent of honey lingering on her long, brown hair. Fraulein Maria's hair smelt of honey he suddenly remembered but he couldn't for the life of him think how he could possibly know that. Did she wash the children's hair in the same soap? He supposed she must.

His wondering was halted as he became vaguely aware of the other children's eyes trained on him as if they were unsure whether this was to be a repeat of three days ago and suddenly felt self-conscious. As he looked up and swept his eyes from one worried face to another, his gaze met Brigitta's and she laughed, her face breaking into the widest smile he had seen from her since her mother had died. The calculating smile he had become used to, which signalled she was plotting how to make some poor governess' life miserable, was gone and had been replaced by a laughing delight so open and innocent that he could not help but laugh back. Relief and delight appeared to ripple through the line of bystanders as his other children joined in the laughter.

Finally, he looked to the Fraulein, wanting to see approval staring back at him rather than judgement. It had been this way since their heated argument. Hoping to start redeeming himself and mending the gap he felt between himself and his children, he had spent a few hours with the children each day since then and although Fraulein Maria usually stayed in the background, he found himself relieved that she was there too, whilst they were playing outside, singing inside, eating dinner and playing board games. Being around his children without Agathe still hurt- it really hurt as happy memories that could never be re-lived and new memories that would never be made flashed before his eyes with the sound of each child's voice- each action, but with the Fraulein there it hurt less. Like she was a filter to the pain, buffering some of the impact and providing him with comfort. Every now and then he would sneak a glance at her, unexplainedly seeking the approval of a twenty-something postulant, wanting reassurance that he was correctly reacting to different situations as if she was the parent rather than he. He supposed it was guilt, the remembrance of the disapproval radiating from her and her vocal condemnation of him that made him do this. He wanted to make it right- that was all but it had been such a long time that he wasn't sure how.

Was she unaware of his attempts to seek her reaction this time or just denying him any reaction at all? It felt like he watched her for an age as water continued to cascade down from her clenched skirts and she rung the last of the water. Finally, she too giggled slightly, a light care-free sound, before ringing her hands to shake off more excess droplets of water. Then she mercifully met his gaze and smiled at him, her whole face beaming with approval. For one absurd moment, Georg truly believed that in that second he felt the happiest he had ever felt in his life, as if his children laughing with him and her approval were all he had needed to find true happiness once again all along.

Friedrich broke the spell, and Georg felt a surprising emptiness at the loss and embarrassment at the childish nature of the thought. The boy chided his sister gleefully, "Gretl, you're going to ruin father's clothes! You do look funny with water all over you, father."

"Your father- look funny, Freidrich?" he recovered, pretending to be incredulous at the thought, causing all his children to come over and join in the hug, laughing openly at him. Fraulein Maria, laughed too as she looked him up and down openly, and as he gazed down at his shirt he could not help but snigger himself. He did look a sight! Blotches of water discoloured his shirt and trousers now too and he shrugged in defeat.

Gretl shivered, her little legs clenching together as the cold started to get the better of her.

"Girls, please can you help your little sister get washed and changed? Boys can you ask cook to start preparing dinner?" he asked.

"Yes father" came in chorus and even children ran past him still giggling and chattering excitedly.

The governess stood in front of him for a moment as if unsure what to do, waiting for him to pass comment and then biting her lip started to follow them towards the house.

"Is your leaving a trail of water across my patio and throughout my house to become a weekly activity Fraulein?" He asked her back. He said it in what he hoped was a joking manner but part of him was seriously starting to wonder. She seemed to be intent to trailing droplets of water across every inch of his property and at this rate she was on course to succeed.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned slowly towards him, her mouth slightly open to reply. Her face clouded over and she refused to meet his eyes. He had ruined it- ruined the slow but steady steps they had taken over the last three days to work together to start healing his relationship with his children and to mend their seemingly constant rift.

"That depends Sir. Would your comment for me to leave this house become a weekly activity if so?" she replied, tilting her head towards him as if genuinely wanting to consider her options before providing him with an answer. He knew the answer. No- he would not ask her to leave again. How could he ask the one person who would not willingly desert his children to leave for a second time in good conscience? But she was not really looking for an answer. She must already know what it was to joke about it in such a carefree manner.

After a moment's deliberation and his lack of answer she began walking towards the house without waiting further for his reply. He watched her leave, his mouth slightly agape at her parting quip, even as the relief began to filter through him. She was mocking him and perhaps herself, so presumably she was not offended after all! He laughed quietly to himself at the absurdity of them joking about a situation that both had been completely passionate about on opposite sides of the argument barely three days ago.

Her pace slowed and she seemed to falter slightly as she turned back towards him. "Captain?" she asked, her voice meek as if repentant for her teasing comment.

"Yes Fraulein?" he smiled encouragingly, pleased when she gained the courage to hold his gaze.

"I should warn you that since the last time I left a trail of water across your patio was only three days ago, if I mean to carry on in the same manner I suspect it will be at least twice weekly, Captain, Sir," she said with true sincerity in her tone and her eyes. Then she smiled innocently at him and ran back towards the house to help the children without looking back at him. What was her obsession with running when leaving a conversation with him. It was like one of the children desperate to get away after saying something naughty in an attempt to get away with it without punishment.

"She's a live wire, Georg!" Hearing Max's voice so close behind him startled him a little- he'd had no idea he had been watching and as he turned he knew he would find Elsa stood there too and reality started to descend upon him. She would probably despair at his current state of attire and as his suspicions were confirmed, he was shocked once again at how unfazed by the weather and any event at all really her appearance was. He tried to imagine her emerging from the lake with his children but the image was ridiculous and he soon abandoned the thought.

"Is it often that you find a nun with a cracking sense of humour, whole willing to speak back to her master do you think?" Max asked delightedly to on-one in particular, still staring after Fraulein Maria with interest though there was no way he could still see her from this distance when she had long entered the house.

"I bet she knows how to wind you up, Georg!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" he replied pensively. Yes, she knew how to do that alright. "It would be my luck that I would manage to employ the only nun ever to have no respect for self- or any other type of discipline really and who is not the slightest bit bothered about disobeying my instructions. I believe her moto is 'don't ask, just do and apologise later.' Except of course she doesn't apologise later, instead she claims I was wrong to tell her off in the first place!" He had disclosed more of their current relationship than he had intended to but he was truly baffled. She couldn't have followed a word the Reverend Mother said at the abbey.

"How funny. That is my moto also," Max mused amused.

"Hmmm. But the children adore her, of course, and for some absurd reason they do as she asks, which is more than I can say for 11 other governesses…" he trailed off lost in thought. What power did she have over his children? Perhaps she had simply charmed them as she had Max.

"I do worry that she will end up hurting herself, Georg. It can't be healthy for her to constantly be falling into your lake can it?" Elsa asked, linking her arm through his momentarily before withdrawing it at the realisation of how wet his sleeve was from hugging Gretl. She looked horrified at the thought.

"Something makes me think she may be used to it." Georg replied.

"Still, you ought to warn her for her own and the children's safety apart from anything." Elsa's voice was filled with concern but Georg stilled at the comment anyway.

" _a man with no wife who is called to serve will have no choice but to send all his children to the Hitler Youth Programme for their own safety apart from anything…"_

All care-free feelings and thoughts he may have had from the last thirty minutes disappeared instantly and the vermin of Zeller's words crept back in in their place and the weight of the world descended onto his shoulders once more as he retreated back into his own thoughts.


End file.
